


Holiday Sexting

by Lizardbeth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Ficlet, Secret Relationship, au prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardbeth/pseuds/Lizardbeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the holiday party they can't be together. But phones are a wonderful thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Sexting

Sif went to the Odinsons holiday party, because she and Thor had been friends for years and it was a tradition. It was great to be home for the holidays.

What no one else knew was that she and Loki were together. His father barely tolerated Loki’s drama obsession, and he certainly was not going to tolerate Loki going out with Sif. Loki claimed he didn’t care, but she knew he needed the money while he was still a student and trying to get auditions. So they kept it secret.

Keeping the secret was easy at college, when it was far enough away to prevent casual visits. But it was hard when she entered and had to look at him from across the room and pretend he was no more than her friend’s brother, not the guy who kept a toothbrush at her place.

He looked hot tonight in all black, pseudo-Goth that he was, skinny jeans and a button-down that had to be silk since it was shiny and draped perfectly.

Their eyes met, and he stared at her. He had to practically tear his eyes away and fled through the dining room to the kitchen out of sight.

She smiled, a bit smug by his reaction. She texted him:  _never saw a girl in a dress before?_

He must’ve had his phone in those tight pants somewhere because he answered promptly:  _You look amazing_

_wanna meet in the bathroom?_

_Yes. Can’t. Mom will notice. She’s making me decorate cupcakes_

_Too bad. No bra._

There was a pause – either he was frosting cupcakes or the thought of her bare boobs was too much for him. She listened to Volstagg’s story, nodding and smiling in the right places and not hearing a word, until her phone buzzed with a reply.

_Cruel_

She grinned at her phone and leaned against the wall, texting back.  _Pulling the zipper on this dress. Omg the dress has fallen on the floor.  I only have on heels and an itty bitty thong_.

_Sfdkd_

She had to laugh when even autocorrect gave up on that one.  _Jeans too tight sweetie_?

_Yes_

The single word somehow sounded plaintive, and she snickered at her phone.  _Poor bb. I could kiss it and make it better_

_SIF JFC_

She was really getting into tormenting him from the other room, and smirked as she texted back:  _I’ll imagine your mouth instead of my fingers. Right here. You feel so good_

There was no reply so she kept going.

_I could kneel down in front of you. Can I pull down your zipper with my teeth? Would you like that?_

She was concentrating on what she was keying in and enjoying the warmth blooming between her thighs, when a presence suddenly loomed in front of her. Someone plucked the phone right out of her hands, and she yelped, grabbing for it, sure it was Thor or Fandral or, God fobid, Odin himself, and they were going to find out she was sexting Loki and…

Loki stood in front of her, her phone in his hand, glaring at her.

She blew out a gusty breath of relief. “Jesus, you gave me a heart-attack!” She took her phone back. “Give me that!”

“You are evil,” he told her. “Eeeee-vil.” To anyone else they probably looked like they were having an argument or at least a tense discussion, mistaking the narrowed eyes and folded arms for anger. But she knew better, could see the curl of his lips of delight in her game, even if he was genuinely frustrated by her teasing.

She cast her eyes quickly around, saw no one close enough to matter and retorted, leaning closer, “And you love it.”

Loki’s eyes flicked behind her and he said loudly, “I don’t know where Thor is, go find him yourself!” He turned on his heel and stalked away, the picture of annoyance, and she was confused until she heard Fandral’s voice.

Loki texted her a few minutes later.  _Sorry_

_No prob. Fandral seems worried I’m bored. :)_

_No wonder_ , he answered.  _This party is the worst. Rather be with you_.

And since she would also rather be with him than stuck at this boring party, she returned:  _Think you can escape if I go home with a headache? Bro’s gone tonite_.

She imagined Loki’s eyes lighting up at that news and the slow spread of that smile that did funny things to her. The answer was prompt:  _Why are we still here? let’s have our own party. le_ _t’s find out if you really can pull my zipper down with your teeth. or you’re all talk_

Oh, a challenge. She smirked. A _s long as you do the thing with your tongue, I’m game._

She couldn’t wait to get out of this party and to where the real fun could begin.  


End file.
